A Totally Wonderful Thanksgiving Special
by Parent12D
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and the gang is celebrating it by having it at their house! The parents of the spy girls return in this story, and in addition, Robert's parents are introduced in this story. How will their Thanksgiving turn out? Find out now! Rated T for safety.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I present to you all the Thanksgiving special that I have developed for this franchise!**

 **Now here is a notice before the story starts:**

 **First things first, the parents of the spy girls will be returning in this story, and this is the first time any of the parents (beside Alex's parents), make an appearance since Meeting the Mothers and Meeting the Fathers respectively.**

 **Also, making their first appearance is the parents of Robert, as they were also thought up by fellow reviewer/longtime companion Boris Yeltsin. Just so you all know.**

 **The summary to this story is fairly simple: It's a Thanksgiving special including making the dinner, the families (parents) of the spy girls and Robert come together, mentions of the football game and the Macy's Day Parade will be mentioned as well. There will also be a slight amount of morality, indicating the importance of Thanksgiving and what we have to be thankful for, aside from the food that is.**

 **There's not much for me to say in this author note this time since this is a fairly simplified Thanksgiving special with a basic simple plot. Some references to the fore mentioned stories above will be made in this story, and bondings between the spy girls and their parents, as well as Andrew bonding with Alex and her parents (especially her mom). Clover will also be bonding with Robert's parents and Robert will be doing the same with Clover's parents.**

 **One last thing, the start of the story will simply start with this Fall/Autumn styled scenery where we focus on the super spies' home, and will end with all of the gang and their parents wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **That being said, let's start the story now! I do hope you all enjoy this wonderful Thanksgiving Day special! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the rights to Andrew and Chaosky, while Boris owns the rights to Robert and his parents. All other characters and such belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful sunny day in Beverly Hills today. From looking at the scenery, you can imagine that the place had a strong Autumn-like feel to it; with all the leaves changing colors, falling off the tree, and piles of colorful leaves were raked into separate piles. Not only that but the sky looked like it matched perfectly for autumn along with the grass and the environment. But that not's the only good thing about today. Today was Thanksgiving, and that means families were coming together to spend Thanksgiving with each other, whether it be watching the football game, watching the Thanksgiving parade, or waiting for the dinner to be ready to be devoured. Yes, this was the holiday where loved ones end up revealing everything they have to be thankful for, being a tradition for the longest time.

At the house that belonged to the super spies, the gang was inside getting ready for the big day today, each of them doing something to prepare for today. Chaosky was in the kitchen cooking up the turkey in the oven and he was getting some help from Sam. Andrew and Alex were working together on setting up the table for later; the big feast and all that, and Clover was making sure she looked in perfect condition for today. Needless to say, Andrew seemed happy about today.

"Ah, today is such a wonderful," Andrew sighed happily. "I can tell that today is shaping to be a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"You said it babe," Alex agreed. "Especially since our parents are coming over today."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "I'm hyped to be able to see your parents again for the first time in… well, a while."

"I know you are sweet cheeks," Alex said.

"Guys, the turkey is in the oven and the turkey baster and the plate is out for when it's needed," Chaosky said.

"And I have all the others sides for dinner out for when we're ready to cook them," Sam said. "Chaosky and I got all this stuff on a good discount and at a good price."

"You said it Sammy," Chaosky blushed, triggering Sam to blush too. "And we all have something to be thankful for too, remember that."

"That's right," Andrew agreed. "I'm thankful for moving to Beverly Hills, for meeting you three girls, and I'm really thankful that Alex is my girlfriend."

"Hehehe," Alex giggled. "I'm thankful that you're my boyfriend babe."

"I know you are sweet cakes," Andrew wrapped his arms around her. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They dove into a French kiss, letting their tongues touch one another in a really sexual manner. While they were doing this, Sam and Chaosky talked between them.

"I'm thankful, that I have the best companion I could ever ask for," Sam admitted, referring to Chaosky. "And I'm happy that we're in a secret relationship."

"Aw Sammy," Chaosky blushed. "I'm thankful that I met you and that we're in a secret relationship too."

"Aww, come here Chaosky," Sam picked him up. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They started hugging and kissing too. It was then Clover spoke.

"You all want to know what I'm thankful for; I'm thankful for rooming with you guys, I'm thankful for the dresses, the makeup and all this glamorous stuff I have," Clover boasted. "And I'm especially thankful for having the hottest boyfriend I could ask for, which reminds me; today he's coming over along with his parents!"

"Don't forget our parents are coming over too Clover," Sam called out, while still holding Chaosky.

"I know that," Clover called back. "I just have to make sure I'm in perfect condition and… there, I look completely glamorous now!"

"So Alex my dear," Andrew said after breaking out of the kiss, but they were still hugging. "What do you think your parents will feel about today when I see them again after a while?"

"They'll probably be happy to see you," Alex admitted. "Everyone should be happy on this day."

"That reminds me, how do you think Mandy's doing on this day," Andrew wondered. "You think she's having a Happy Thanksgiving too?"

"Probably," Alex nodded. "One can only imagine."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "When do you think your parents will be here?"

"They should be here any minute now." Alex stated.

Then right on cue, a couple of cars pulled up and they were revealed to be the parents of the spy girls.

"That must be them," Chaosky said.

"Let's get ready to greet them," Sam went to the front door with Chaosky. "Let's go Clover."

"I'm coming," Clover made sure she was on perfect condition before following.

"They're here," Alex seemed excited. "Let's go Andy."

"You got it honey," Andrew and Alex held hands as they went to follow the others…

* * *

When they got to the front door, Sam placed Chaosky down and Alex broke out of the hug with Andrew. Sam then opened the door and they were greeted by the parents of the spy girls. Sam's mom Gabby was the first to speak.

"Hello, we're here," Gabby greeted as the others were right there with her.

"Mom, Dad!" The three spy girls said as they all went and hugged their respective parents while Andrew and Chaosky watched. After saying that they were nice to see each other again between each other, the parents then greeted Andrew and Chaosky.

"Hello there Chaosky," Gabby greeted him. "Glad to see you again."

"Yeah Chaosky," Freddy was right by her side. "Nice to meet you again."

"It's nice to meet you guys again too." Chaosky said.

"Chaosky, it's a wonderful pleasure to see you again," Stella greeted. "Same with you Andrew."

"Yeah, nice to see you two young men again," Shep said afterwards.

"Nice to see you guys too," Andrew and Chaosky said together.

"Andrew," Alex's mom Carmen greeted him as she then gave him a hug. "It is so nice to see you again after so long."

"It's nice to see you again too Carmen," Andrew returned the hug as Alex was watching with a smile on her face. They broke out of the hug a few moments later as Richard greeted Andrew.

"Andrew, it's good to see you again," Richard ended up shaking his hand.

"Great to see you too," Andrew smiled in agreement.

After Sam's parents greeted Andrew and Alex's parents greeted Chaosky, the lot of them headed for the living room.

"So what's going on currently," Gabby asked.

"Well the turkey is in the oven and all the other sides are waiting to be cooked too," Chaosky stated. "The turkey has a while before it's finished."

"Yeah so what should we do in the meantime?" Gabby questioned.

"How about we watch the football game," Shep stated as the other two dads agreed with him.

"Dearie, I don't think the game is on until much later today," Stella stated, disappointing the dads to an extent.

"But I do think that the Macy's Day Parade is going on currently," Carmen pointed out. "Maybe we should watch that instead."

"Good idea Carmen," Gabby agreed. 'While the turkey is cooking, let's watch the parade for a bit."

"Yeah, and Andrew," Carmen got his attention. "We have some catching up to do; it's been so long since we last saw each other."

"I know what you mean," Andrew said. "I'm excited to share with you all the stuff that has been going on such as the wonderful stuff that has happened between Alex and I."

"I'm excited to hear all the fun times you two had," Carmen said.

"I'm just as excited as you are Mommy," Alex said.

"Alright, let's go," Richard said.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Let's do this."

"Alright!" The others agreed as they settled down to watch the parade while the turkey was cooking in the oven...

* * *

Some time passed as the parade was going on at the moment. The parents and their daughter were talking amongst themselves along with Andrew and Chaosky. Andrew was chatting with Carmen, getting her all caught up on things as Chaosky was talking amongst Gabby and Freddy. As this was happening, it was then Stella then asked Clover.

"So anyway Clover?" She asked.

"Yes Mom?"

"Where is this wonderful 'boyfriend' that you've been chatting about," Stella asked her. "I've wanted to meet him.

"Yeah," Shep agreed. "Where is the nice, sexy young man that has swooned you and has won my daughter's heart?"

"Well he should be here any minute," Clover admitted.

It was then a knock was heard at the door and that southern accent spoke on the other side.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

This was revealed to be Robert as Clover got hyped.

"That must be him," Clover then called out. "I'm coming Robby!"

Clover went straight for the door, and her parents were close behind as Clover opened the door and was greeted by Robert himself.

"Hey Clover,"

"Oh Robby," Clover went and instantly hugged him. "I'm so happy that you could make it."

"I'm happy I could make it too," Robert agreed as they got out of the hug afterwards. "Clover, these are mah folks, mah mom and dad, and they are known as Lamar and Karen."

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you guys," Clover said as Lamar spoke with a strong southern accent.

"Nice to meet ya to ma'am," He greeted her. "I'mma guessin' y'all the galfriend that Robert here has been talkin' about?"

"Yes," Clover nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet mah son's precious gal," Karen spoke in a southern accent too. "I'm happy that y'all have each other."

"Same here," Clover noticed her parents and then said. "Anyway Robby, these are my parents, Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Robert."

"Well it's finally nice to meet you Robert," Stella said as she and Shep approached him. "Clover has told us so much about you and how you are her man."

"That I am," Robert nodded.

"It's nice to see the young who won my daughter's heart," Shep said afterwards.

"Mhmm." Robert nodded again.

After some off screen greetings between Clover's parents and Robert's parents, Robert then felt the need to ask.

"So where are the others?"

"They're in the living room," Clover pointed out. "Let's go greet you all to the others."

"Ya got it pumpkin," Robert said as they headed for the living room to meet the others…

* * *

When they got to the living room, Robert then got the attention of his friends by saying.

"Hey friends!"

"Hey Robert," Andrew, Alex, Chaosky and Sam greeted back.

"Guys, these 'ere are mah folks, mah mom and dad Lamar and Karen," Robert greeted them. "Mom, Dad, these are mah other friends that I made when we were in high school, and those are the other parents I'm assuming…"

"They are," Clover nodded.

"Nice to meet y'all," Lamar spoke first. "I'm Lamar and I happen to be a lawyer."

"Well right now, we have no cases we'd like to settle at the moment," Sam commented.

"And I am known as Karen," Karen then spoke. "And I happen to be a chef!"

"Well right now the turkey is in the oven and it's already cooking," Chaosky remarked.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Andrew greeted them.

"Ah, y'all are known as Andrew, one of Robert's closest friends right?" Lamar asked him.

"That'd be me," Andrew said.

"It's nice to meet ya young man," Karen then noticed Chaosky. "And you must be Chaosky."

"That's right," Chaosky said.

"Why aren't y'all a very unique and peculiar kind of creature," Lamar commented.

"Yah," Karen agreed. "Just what kinda creature are y'all anyway?"

"It's a long story," Gabby, Stella and Chaosky said together.

"Well I'd like to hear about it," Karen said in excitement.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Chaosky then noticed Robert carrying something. "By the way Robert, what's that in your hands?"

"Oh this," Robert showed them the bag of what looked like baked potatoes. "I hope y'all don't mind, but I brought some baked potatoes for us to have."

The others weren't bothered by it, but Chaosky said.

"But Robert, we have mashed potatoes that are going to be made in a bit," Chaosky said. "I don't think we need baked potatoes."

"Well I still wanna have some baked potatoes," Robert said.

"And I suggest we have mashed potatoes." Chaosky countered.

"I say we have baked potatoes," Robert stated.

"And I say we have mashed potatoes," Chaosky protested as an argument unfolded.

"Baked,"

"Mashed,"

"Baked,"

"Mashed,"

"Baked,"

"Mashed,"

"Baked,"

"Mashed,"

"Guys GUYS, ENOUGH," Andrew butted in and got involved. "Does it matter what we have? How about do a compromise; we can have both baked potatoes and mashed potatoes together, how does that sound?"

"It's alright with me if Andrew says so," Chaosky sighed.

"It's fine by me too," Robert said.

"There, problem solved." Andrew dusted his hands off at the compromise that was made.

"Good job Andrew," Alex complimented.

"Thanks babe," Andrew thanked her.

"You're welcome."

It was then an alarm went off, indicating that the turkey needed to be basted.

"That must be the turkey," Chaosky said. "Looks like its time to baste it."

"I'll help you with that Chaosky," Sam said.

"We can help too," Gabby and Stella jumped in.

"I can help out too wit the other stuff if y'all like," Karen offered. "Plus I'd like to hear a bit about Chaosky."

"I'd be glad to explain it to you," Chaosky said. "Let's go!"

Chaosky followed by Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen went into the kitchen to take care of the turkey and the other food while Chaosky explained to Karen about his origin. Lamar decided to sit down and watch the Macy's Parade with the others, as the others resumed what they were doing before. Clover and Robert started snuggling together, the dads continued to watch TV, and Andrew and Alex talked more with Carmen about stuff, while they themselves were cuddling together too…

* * *

Time passed and everyone was enjoying themselves. Chaosky, Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen were in the kitchen making the rest of the sides to go with the dinner, all while Chaosky explained to Karen about his origin, just like he did with Gabby and Stella that one time. The others were in the living room, and after the Macy's Day Parade was over, since the football game wouldn't be on for a couple more hours, the fathers decided to kick back and relax, while Andrew and Alex spent the good portion of the afternoon cuddling, as Carmen was watching them in 'aw'. Robert and Clover were doing the same thing together, also cuddling together and relaxing. It was good for them to spend this Thanksgiving relaxing and such and not have to get themselves stressed out…

* * *

After about a couple hours of nothing special happening at the moment, it was then that the meal was finally ready.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready," Chaosky called out. "Time for us to enjoy!"

The others in the living room heard this and they all got up and made their way to the dining room table. When they saw the table for themselves, they saw that the table was set up with everything; everyone had a plate, fork, knife and spoon, and a napkin to go with it, and it the center was the food itself; The meal consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes and baked potatoes, cranberry sauce, corn, squash, pumpkin, stuffing, ham, and all that other stuff you could imagine eating for Thanksgiving. Andrew was quite impressed as was everyone else.

"Wow Chaosky, this looks fantastic," Andrew commented. "You really outdid yourself this time."

"Well, I did manage to get help from the others," Chaosky was referring to Sam, Gabby, Stella and even Karen. "Anyway, time to eat!"

Everyone then sat down in different seats, which aren't important to list out at the moment. It was then everyone then got some of everything that was on the table, and put together their own respective meals for this special Thanksgiving dinner. Robert only took one of the baked potatoes instead of having mashed potatoes, stating that he didn't want any mashed potatoes. Once all of their plates were made, it was then Chaosky decided to comment.

"Well guys, let's chow down," Chaosky stated.

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew agreed.

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed with this, as they all started eating their food…

* * *

After what seemed like a good 20 to 30 minutes of eating, everyone was finally done eating their food. They all looked satisfied and stuffed.

"Man that was good," Andrew stated.

"I agree," Chaosky agreed with him.

"Hey, I think the football game is finally on," Shep stated, as the game really was on now.

"Alright!" All the dads decided to head for the living and decided to watch the football game.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention.

"Yes?"

"You can go into the living room and relax," Chaosky offered. "I got this covered, and Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen are going to help with the dishes."

"And I'll help by cleaning off the table," Carmen stated. "I'll make sure it's in good condition."

"Alright," Andrew was satisfied. "Come on Alex, time for some downtime together."

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex said as the two of them headed for the living room.

"This goes for you too Clover," Chaosky said. "You and Robert can kick back together in the living room too."

"Alright," Clover then said to Robert. "Let's go Robby Poo."

"Right behind you, bumpkin," Robert said as they went into the living room too, as Chaosky, Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen worked on the dishes while Carmen took care of the table…

* * *

Some time later, the dads were still watching the game, and the two couples consisting of Andrew and Alex and Clover and Robert were cuddling together and kicking back. It was revealed that the table was completely cleaned off and the dishes were all washed and put away. It was then time for a special treat as Chaosky called out.

"Hey guys, anyone want some dessert," Chaosky asked. "We got apple pie, blueberry pie, cherry pie, and of course, pumpkin pie, and there's enough for everyone!"

"Alright, I'm in the mood for some pie," Andrew stood up. "Come on Alex, we can get to eat some pie now."

"Eeeeee, I love pie," Alex was thrilled. "Let's go for it Andy!"

"You got it," Andrew winked at her.

They then went into the kitchen and were followed by everyone else as they all managed to get at least one slice of pie and they helped themselves and enjoyed it…

* * *

Sometime later, after eating pie, it was now 7 o'clock as everyone was finally able to kick back and relax now. Andrew was with Alex, Chaosky was with Sam, Robert was with Clover, Carmen was with Richard, Shep was with Stella, Gabby was with Freddy and lastly, Karen and Lamar were together. As the game came to a close, Andrew then said.

"Hey Chaosky, today was a great Thanksgiving," Andrew commented.

"It sure was," Chaosky nodded.

"But there is one thing about today that made it special," Andrew stated.

"And what would that be?"

"Thanksgiving is more than just the food; Thanksgiving is a time were loved ones come together and spend the holiday together, especially since we don't do this often," Andrew explained. "The lesson we all learned from all this is that we each have something to be thankful for, aside from the food that is."

"You said it Andrew," Chaosky agreed. "It looks like we all have something to be thankful for."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

Andrew, Alex, Chaosky and Sam revealed to the parents what they were thankful for and everything. It was then Robert asked Clover.

"So Clover," He started. "What do ya have ter be thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for having the most special, hottest, sexiest and best boyfriend I could ever ask for," Clover admitted, blinking her eyes romantically to woo Robert.

"I'm mighty thankful fer havin' the most purdiest, gorgeous, most bee-u-tiful gal wit a beautiful valley gal accent in the whole world," Robert admitted. "I'm happy I have y'all Clover."

"Same here Robby Poo," Clover snuggled with Robert as a result. It was then the parents revealed what they were thankful for.

"So Carmen my dear," Richard spoke to his wife. "What do you have to be thankful for?"

"Well honey, I'm thankful that our daughter has the best boyfriend that she could ever ask for." Carmen admitted.

"Really," Richard said. "I'm thankful that our daughter's boyfriend is someone that is really nice and is treating our daughter like she means the world to him."

"Sweetie, it's just like us when we were their age," Carmen said.

"I know dear," Richard said. Andrew heard this and knew this was true so he blushed along with Alex.

"Hey Gabby, my dear, you want to know what I'm thankful for," Freddy said.

"What?" Gabby wondered.

"I'm thankful for the fact that our Sammy has a nice little guy that helps her and acts as her associate," He admitted.

"Well it's true though," Chaosky said sounding flattered.

"I'm thankful that someone is keeping Sammy safe and keeping her protected," Gabby stated.

"Mom," Sam was getting a little embarrassed.

"Just telling the truth," Gabby said as Sam and Chaosky cuddled together some more while Freddy and Gabby continued watching them.

It was then Shep and Stella revealed what they were thankful for.

"So Stella babe, what are you thankful for," Shep asked her.

"Well dearie, I happen to thankful that our daughter had finally found her one and only prince," Stella stated. "And that they are an official couple."

"I'm also thankful that they are together," Shep stated.

This caused Clover and Robert to blush since it was true. It was then Karen and Lamar revealed what they were thankful for.

"Hey darlin'," Lamar asked her. "What do ya have ter be thankful for?"

"Well hon, I'm thankful that our son has found the gal of his dreams and is in a happy relationship wit her." Karen admitted.

"I'm a thankful fer them two wit bein' a happy and an official couple too bumpkin," Lamar stated.

"Yah," Karen nodded in agreement, getting Robert and Clover to blush even harder now…

* * *

Several minutes or so later, it was getting late and was starting to get dark. Andrew and Alex talked amongst each other.

"Well Alex my girl, today was an amazing day," Andrew said. "It was the best Thanksgiving I could ever ask for."

"Same here babe," Alex agreed. "Every day is an amazing day when I'm with you."

"Oh sweetie pie," Andrew playfully teased. "You really love to get me in the best mood don't you?"

"Oh hehehe Andrew my love," Alex sounded seductive. "I love you so much Romeo."

And I love you so much too baby doll." Andrew was just as seductive.

It was then they went straight into French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch in a romantic and extremely sexual manner, as Carmen and Richard were watching this in awe.

"Dearie, they are really sweet together," Carmen stated.

"Yeah babe, we use to do the same thing all the time when we were young," Richard stated.

"Oh baby," Carmen said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Carmen my girl." Richard said afterwards.

They then dove into an equally romantic kiss just like Andrew and Alex, doing the same tongue touching French kiss that the happy couple was doing and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam were still cuddling together.

"Sammy, today was a great day," Chaosky admitted. "I'm glad that we spend the day together."

"Same here," Sam agreed. "I always enjoy your assistance and help Chaosky."

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky went and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Chaosky," Sam whispered softly afterwards.

They continued cuddling together as a secret couple. Freddy and Gabby were watching this and admired them together.

"Gabby my dear," Freddy said. "They do look like the perfect match."

"I'll say sweetie," Gabby agreed.

"I kinda wish that Chaosky was a human," Freddy admitted. "Because by the looks of it, if he was a human, those two would make the perfect couple."

"Yeah, our Sammy will think of something one day," Gabby admitted. "Because I agree that those two could hit it off if Chaosky was a human."

"Just like we did when we were young honey." Freddy said.

"Oh Freddy," Gabby said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Gabby."

They then dove into a French kissing fest as well, with their tongues touching and all that. Robert and Clover then talked amongst themselves too.

"Well Clover mah darlin'," Robert said. "Today was wonderful, especially since we had Thanksgivin' together."

"Oh Robby, I enjoyed it too," Clover agreed. "Everyday I spend with you is the best day I could ever ask for."

"Oh baby cakes," Robert wooed her. "Y'all are all that I ever need to have a wonderful day."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover sounded seductive. "I love you so much, you handsome and sexy man."

"And I love ya too Clover, mah beautiful buttah ball." Robert said afterwards.

They then helped themselves to French kissing as well, letting their tongues touch in a sexual manner too. They were enjoying this as Shep and Stella were admiring this.

"They are like the perfect couple Sheppy my dear," Stella admitted.

"I'll say," Shep agreed. "They remind us of us when we were their age."

"Back when we use to go to the club and we'd always have a good time together," Stella recalled.

"Oh yeah, those were the days," Shep recalled too. "I always loved it when we French kissed like they did too."

"Oh Sheppy dearie," Stella said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Stella," Shep said afterwards.

They then started French kissing romantically too, just as romantic and sexual like the others. Meanwhile, Lamar and Karen were admiring this too.

"Look at them darlin'," Lamar admired them. "Look at how happy they are."

"I'll say," Karen nodded. "They remind us of us when we were a couple so long ago."

"Yeah, back when we were younger and we always French kissed too durin' sunsets," Lamar stated.

"Oh yah dear, those were good times," Karen admitted. "I always enjoyed bein' wit ya."

"And I enjoyed every time we engaged in this kind of kissin' fests," Lamar said.

"Oh sweetie," Karen then said. "I love ya so much."

"I love ya so much too darlin'." Lamar told her.

Then just like the others (save for Chaosky and Sam), they also engaged in a French kissing face, making it as romantic and sexual as the others that were French kissing. They were all enjoying every moment of this together as we zoom out of the house. It looks like their Thanksgiving was an excellent one just like they planned and they were all satisfied with it. Whether it be Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas or any other holidays that come, the gang knew how to have a good time on all of them. The screen then slowly faded out in black, but before the story ended, everyone that took part in this story popped up and spoke to the audience.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" They all said as Andrew then spoke.

"We hope you all are having a wonderful Thanksgiving out like we did," Andrew said.

"And we hope you ate plenty of food," Alex said. "And we hope you all enjoyed this story too!"

"Yeah but most of all," Chaosky then said. "We just want to say…"

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING READERS," All of them said together. "WE HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE!"

They all waved farewell to the readers at the screen went completely black, thus ending the story for real this time…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT THE END OF THIS WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING SPECIAL READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING TOO! THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A SPECIAL STORY ABOUT FAMILY AND THE IMPORTANCE OF THE HOLIDAY AS A WHOLE! UNLIKE THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL, THIS DIDN'T HAVE MUCH ACTION TO IT, IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE AND LIGHTHEARTED SPECIAL SIGNIFYING THE IMPORTANCE OF THE HOLIDAY!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO COME UP WITH A NEW IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY FOR THIS SERIES, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT! I PLAN ON DOING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SOMETIME SOON TOO, BUT THAT'S GOING TO WAIT FOR A BIT. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW! TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ANOTHER WONDERFUL AWESOME TYPE OF STORY!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, AND AS A BONUS, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BE THANKFUL FOR? JUST IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING AND ON THAT NOTE, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE AND GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
